


【all闲】与虎谋皮02

by Myu_777



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu_777/pseuds/Myu_777
Kudos: 23





	【all闲】与虎谋皮02

与虎谋皮02

等范闲醒来的时候已经是晌午了。  
日光灿烂，只有一丝缝隙也能穿透照亮，何况是洋洋洒洒的从窗纸照进来。  
和往日一样的餍足，范闲揉着眼睛，介于似醒非醒之间。  
“醒了。”  
庆帝的声音不远，但也不近。  
他坐在案几的另一边，仿佛范闲只是昨日与他下棋时睡着了一样。  
这一声却叫范闲彻底的醒了，身体被清理的干净，还换上了崭新的里衣，霸道真气仍在，只是酸麻肿痛还提醒着他，昨夜并非是幻觉。  
庆帝看过一页，将书翻过一页，复才开口，“醒了便早些回府吧，侯公公送你出宫。”  
范闲拧着眉头。  
昨夜压着他翻来覆去的人，竟然第二天一早如此冷漠，连一丝温存也无。  
拿起案几上的发冠束好，转身要走，行至半途，又回身，庆帝还在看书。  
既如此昨夜究竟意欲何为。  
出了宫，进了范府，才放下所有戒备。  
“五竹叔，听说过一种蛊叫做销魂蛊吗？”  
“不知道。”  
范闲叹了一口气，明知五竹叔忘记的东西很多，却还是想先问他。  
既如此，还是要回监察院三处查找才好。  
此行路上恰好遇到陈萍萍，他说有些事要他一同去见见。  
从第一面开始，范闲就意识到某一天他会真的无法拒绝陈萍萍。  
陈萍萍说话太温柔，看他的眼光也只有柔和，太纵容，溺爱缱绻，无论他是否是在他身上看到了另一个她，范闲都无法再狠心。  
他推着那位慈眉善目的人，去见证了一场鲜血淋漓的局。  
朱格倒下的时候，他甚至为他对敌人的尊重动容，为他的智谋动容。  
这样的人，一心为了他。  
范闲说，“我推您回去。”  
他一身酸痛未褪，却乐得快意。  
陈萍萍却拍了拍他的手。  
“你不必事事逞强，勉强自己时，也可以跟我说。”  
范闲怔住，销魂蛊之事已在唇舌上，重重眨了眼咽下热泪，笑着说。  
“不勉强。”  
他无法说，这样的荒唐事终究还是无法说出口。  
到了三处的时候，将所有关于蛊的典籍调出，依次翻找。  
蛊毒本是一脉，毒是本宗，蛊为旁系，可蛊太偏门，又邪，解法就更加难寻了。  
多次翻找也只找到了一条，销魂蛊，实则是东夷城流传出来的。  
范闲冷笑，若是他信了庆帝所言，岂非要去北齐去寻解药，就算将北齐掘地三尺也寻不到任何解药了。  
不过既然三处也没有解药，那也就只有一个办法了。  
他合上书，大步走出监察院，回到家中范建劝他为长公主求情，他反而冲到宫中补刀。  
长公主被遣返封地，她败的并不难看，回头望向庆帝目光那样怨毒，见证了她的一败涂地。  
太子走了，他再求情也是无用。  
范闲也想离开，打量着庆帝。  
“你留下。”  
“是。”  
恭敬，拘谨。  
“知道朕为什么将你留下吗？”  
“不知道。”  
庆帝抬眼看他，目光如箭。  
“那你一个人在这里反思。”  
说罢便走，范闲忍不住起身拉住他的衣袖，“莫非陛下要给我解药不成？”  
“想法倒好，只可惜不是。”  
说罢只留他一个人在这御书房。  
这御书房早就整理的妥帖，看不出任何昨夜缠绵之相，杯盘依旧放在原来的位置，规矩又守旧。  
一阵莫名心悸，熟悉的感觉涌上心头，真气又在流失，浑身瘫软跌坐在地。  
“陛下…”  
这蛊并不凶猛，将他的情欲一丝丝挑起，难以纾解。  
他忍不住自慰，双手胡乱的解着衣扣却只把衣带扯的松懈，左手顺着宽敞的衣领探入。  
昨夜庆帝对他的胸总是爱不释手，又捏又咬，他在其中也感受到了快活，今夜却怎样也无法效仿。  
他扭捏着，只肯揉捏自己胸前软肉，终于忍耐不住，抚慰那红色的一点的时候才一声细喘。  
“啊…”  
明明隔的那样远，下面那根却兴奋的不得了，他又把右手向裤中探去，揉捏了几下便放肆撸动起来，快要射的时候被人按住。  
“你还有一个地方忘了。”  
是庆帝，他看了多久？  
“让我射…我想射…”他强硬的话在声音下反而像撒娇。  
“别急。”  
沾了脂膏的手指粗粗涂了一周就有更加粗硬的东西顶了进来，肠肉紧紧包裹，热情的要命。  
他被压在地上，凶器深埋在他体内，直接顶着最脆弱的一点。  
范闲摇着头，这样不对，不该如此。  
“不要…不行…”  
“朕不许你说不行！”  
身体背叛意志，媚肉在稳定的抽插中颤抖，被狠狠操开，又紧缩着等待下一次摩擦带来的无边快意。  
他倔的很。  
“我不！…乐意…给我解药…”  
他的眼睛里情欲和理智挣扎，太骄傲的人。  
庆帝握紧了他布满青紫痕迹的腰，“朕看你倒正得趣…”  
“啊！”  
几次狠顶，顶得他直接泄了出来。  
快感带着绝望席卷了他。  
“安之，你这身体真的很好，朕很喜欢。”  
吻在唇角几多怜悯。  
庆帝扯过散乱在一旁的范闲的腰带蒙住他的眼打了一个简单的结。  
“陛下…”他慌乱的抓住庆帝的手腕，无真气护体已经是让他恐慌非常，五感又失去视觉，他就如水中浮萍。  
“乖，这是为你好。”  
失去了视觉，触觉则被无限放大，蛊在催动着下一波情潮，身后的穴道红肿着流着丝丝淫液。  
有手指探入，两支手指带着大量的脂膏，在高温的肠肉中融化成黏腻的一片，仿佛他天生那里会出水一般，前端慢慢抬了头。  
总是在短暂的舒适后被进入，只是不再是温热又坚挺的肉柱，而是温度低了些沉重的东西，穴口艰难的吞吐着。  
“不要了…好凉…”  
求饶也不能减缓进入的速度，等到全部进入后，范闲在地上艰难的喘息着。  
“你真是个尤物，这后面无师自通，缠朕缠的紧啊。”  
“拿出来吧…我受不住了…”  
“这是特地为你用暖玉造的玉势，滋养你后面的。”庆帝收拾好了自己，斜倚在榻上。  
范闲摇着头，仿佛真的承受不住。  
外面突然传来慌乱的声音。  
“陛下已经歇下了，命令任何人不得靠近，燕统领还是明日再来吧！”  
“不行！燕小乙求见陛下！求陛下宽恕长公主！”  
范闲浑身一紧，后穴将那玉势吞的更深。  
不料庆帝说到，“无妨，让他进来吧。”  
地上衣物早就被庆帝收走，范闲浑身上下赤裸，只有一条蒙眼的腰带，又恼又怒，浑身发抖躲在庆帝腿后。  
那是长公主的燕小乙，太平别院内叫他险些丧命的燕小乙，城楼上对准他狠狠射了一剑又追到他家中查他逼迫他的燕小乙。  
骄傲如范闲，怎么肯让他看见自己如此模样。  
所幸燕小乙一进来便跪下叩首，高喊：“求陛下放过长公主！从轻处罚！”  
庆帝面无表情，根本分不出喜怒，他抬手一指，指的便是那赤裸的范闲。  
“你在这里上了他，朕就放过长公主。”  
燕小乙这才抬首，看向那人。  
眼睛被腰带蒙住，唇微微肿着，身体肌肤如玉，却布满了痕迹，胸前茱萸肿的不成样子，挺翘的臀，缝隙间肉穴还不知廉耻的吞吐着玉势，淫水流满了股间腿际。  
玉体横陈，何等的活色生香。


End file.
